The present invention relates to a device for fixing and driving a displacement member of a vehicle.
The particular problem leading to the present invention is that of driving large haulage machines for which the load is distributed variably over a large number of wheels.
Such machines, which are advantageous as regards the size of the load transported, have, up to the present time, not been able to be used on ground where the conditions of adherence and rolling are poor. In fact, the non-driving wheels provoke a drag and no drive effort.
To enable these machines to move in the conditions which have just been evoked, the axle or the wheels which heretofore have not been driving, must be driven. To this end, the invention proposes the installation of motors, which are in principle auxiliary motors, but which may be principal, for the direct drive of each group of wheels, whatever the application of the mobile machine in question.
The motors used are preferably of the hydraulic type, but may be pneumatic, electric or the like.